codename_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Knife to Meet You
Knife to Meet You is the first story arc of Codename Room. It follows the party to the small town of Anabi and their encounters with ghosts, fleshy robots, and giant fuzzy crabs. Summary This whole adventure started with what seemed like a pretty mundane escort job. You were hired to guard a small wagon containing a merchant and his daughter to the eastern town of Anabi, when you were accosted by a roaming gang of bandits. After fighting them off with superior firepower and magical abilities, their leader surrendered, only to be stabbed from behind by Jericho who proceeded to offer you lot a job. Jericho commissions you to seek out some magical artifact in the vault of a man named Kreutzfeld, who you eventually discover has a securely guarded warehouse near the docks. "Stealthily" infiltrating his warehouse reveals some kind of lab where Kreutzfeld is conducting some kind of necromantic research. After deactivating his security systems, Kreutzfeld himself appears, you discover he has no vault and has no such artifact. He explains that his research into what it could be revealed it to be exceptionally dangerous, to the extent that he was threatened by a man in a blue hood, who said he'd kill him if he went after the artifact. You returned to Jericho with a map pointing you to a temple of a medicinal god named Peluscal. Jericho accompanies you to the temple, though swiftly abandons you once you get there. The temple is home to a strange cult of doctors and healers whose ceremony involve some strange chimeric rituals. The cult's leader brings you to a trail where you encounter a number of strange fusions of creatures you must defeat. Once dead, Jericho rejoins you and venturing deeper into the temple you find the Scalpel on a pillow. However, once retrieved Stiles approaches you and asks you to hand the Scalpel over. You choose to side with Stiles and turn on Jericho, who goes down after being blinded by Alx. Stiles explains that he would like you to accompany him to find whoever hired Jericho, and you return to Anabi to confront the man known as Edinfurd. Edinfurd's estate is covered in knives, shoes, and watches, and entering his room you discover why. Using the Watch and the Shoe together he takes the Scalpel from Stiles with his telepathic and telekenetic abilities. Edinfurd begins some kind of psionic meltdown, and Stiles and an escaped Jericho engage him telling you to enter town and gather as many as you can to the center of town. Using the Umbrella that Stiles gave you, you draw a circle around the townsfolk, protecting as many as you can from the blast of psychic energy that levels much of Anabi. Stiles, who barely escaped the blast with Jericho, is impressed by your resourcefulness and generosity after you give the advance Jericho gave you to help in rebuilding Anabi and offers you a job at an organization called PANDORA. Walking to the outskirts of the devastation, Stiles eventually leads you to a door which opens into a dazzling beige light. Characters * Jericho * Anton * Anne Marie * Kreutzfeld * Kreutzfeld's Son * Cult of Peluscal Leader * Stiles * Edinfurd Long Term Significance * The party reveals that they met when Alx and Verrick burned down Father Gregori's church in their first ever encounter * The party meets Stiles and Jericho, leading them to join PANDORA * Most of Anabi is devastated, but inspired by Gregori's words and faith and emboldened by Anne Marie's leadership and the group's generosity the townsfolk begin picking up the pieces of their lives * The Scalpel, Shoe, and Watch are retrieved by Stiles Category:Story Arcs